Nova Vida
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Ele precisa estar aqui para ver você, Amanda... - Aioria e Marin - Presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum NFF para Sofia Sayuri


**Nova Vida**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto Anime/Mangá 2011 para Sofia Sayuri, Saint Seiya Fase logo após a última batalha – Aioria e Marin - Romance

**Advertências:** Acho que nenhuma.

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos:** 1

**Completa:** (X)Sim ( ) Não

**Resumo:** Ele precisa estar aqui para ver você, Amanda...

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada etc, etc e etceteraetal. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Shiryuforever, merci querida... por tudo! :luv:

**Lembretes:** O Santuário reconstruído logo após a última batalha, tem agora seus protetores envoltos em novas aventuras, muitos deles voltaram a vida graças a ação da deusa Athena.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Santuário de Athena – Grécia**_

_Alguns anos após a última Batalha_

A lua cheia ia alta no céu escuro. Seu brilho parecia se acentuar mais devido ao negrume que servia de manto para a abóbada celestial. Nem mesmo as estrelas pareciam querer brilhar em respeito a tão bela cena.

Sem sono, e às voltas com algumas coisas, a bela mulher, ex-amazona, arrumava com jeito delicado os tecidos macios e bem limpos. Dobrava tudo com carinho e verificava se cada bordado e rendas estavam perfeitos e como havia solicitado que fosse feito pelas artesãs de Rodorio.

Suspirando, guardou a última peça cor de rosa na cômoda. Sentou-se na poltrona próxima a janela e repousou os pés inchados no descanso que combinava com o tecido do móvel refinado que havia pedido que fosse comprado. Volveu seus olhos para o céu e admirou a lua. Um sorriso lindo iluminou-lhe a face.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto e se sentiu plenamente satisfeita. Lembrou de quando começaram a idealizar aquele pequeno cantinho. As discussões bobas para decidirem sobre os enfeites, o papel de parede... A ruiva não conteve um risinho vitorioso. Sim, vitorioso, pois sua vontade havia prevalecido à do marido.

Ao pensar no valente santo que a desposara, mordiscou o lábio inferior e acariciou o ventre distendido. Se ele estivesse ali, talvez nem deixasse que ela, mesmo se movendo com alguma dificuldade entre os móveis brancos com riscas finas de vermelho, ficasse checando as coisas e arrumando tudo novamente o que já estava em seu devido lugar.

Levantando-se devagar, passou a mão com suavidade sobre o papel de parede de uma cena bucólica num campo de cerejeira. Se alguém que não a conhecesse a visse assim, nunca diria que um dia aquelas delicadas e pequenas mãos defenderam a deusa Athena com raça, força e afinco.

"_Athena..."_ – Pensou. Àquela hora, Saori, a reencarnação da deusa, estava casada com Seiya e seguindo para sua lua de mel. O leão estava junto, acompanhava os recém casados como escolta e, no máximo estaria de volta em um dia. Tornou a suspirar.

Sentando-se novamente, pois já não agüentava ficar muito tempo em pé, ergueu seus olhos para o lindo lustre com figuras de leões multicoloridos. Parecia que se fechasse os olhos podia ver o experiente santo dourado às voltas com a instalação da luminária.

"_O tempo realmente é implacável!"_ – Pensou um tanto saudosista. – _"Quem diria que eu, Marin, que um dia fui a amazona de Prata da constelação de Águia, iria me apaixonar e casar com Aioria?"_ – Sorrindo, fechou os olhos e recordou de seu casamento. – _"O tempo passa e vejam só... até mesmo Seiya tomou juízo e se casou com Saori!"_ – Perdida em pensamentos, Marin divagou. As comparações de seu casamento e o da deusa fazendo-a esquecer um pouco das preocupações. Uma lembrança levando a outra, e foi assim que recordou da conversa de um pouco antes do casamento.

**oOo**

Se alguém perguntasse para quem quer que fosse se tudo havia sido minuciosamente planejado, talvez não acreditasse na resposta. Não após uma semana de dias em que a terra fora castigada por chuvas torrenciais, bem, mas talvez, quem sabe, os deuses do Olimpo sorriram e o dia tão esperado amanhecera com o céu limpo e o sol voltara a brilhar.

Desde muito cedo, servos e servas trabalhavam para deixar do jeito que os noivos haviam planejado. O casamento não teria nada de muito extravagante, pomposo ou cheio de frescura e, a decoração de rosas bordôs e brancas era o que quebrava o estilo rústico visto no décimo terceiro templo... o templo do Patriarca, onde a cerimônia seria celebrada dali a poucas horas.

Um pouco antes de deixarem o quinto templo, Marin arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o marido novamente ruminar e murmurar palavras desconexas.

- Você sabe que é seu dever. – Tentou amenizar a situação. A voz calma, nem de longe lembrando a voz enérgica e por vezes imperiosa que antes usava. – Além, é claro, de ser uma honra.

- Dever e honra que passaria de bom grado para outro. – Rosnou o homem alto e másculo. Ao voltar-se para a esposa, o semblante sério e carregado foi substituído por um ameno e com um sorriso bobo a iluminar a face. Com passadas largas, alcançou-a e com gentileza retirou-lhe os pés do descanso onde estavam e os colocou delicadamente em seu colo. Iniciou uma massagem leve. – Me perdoe... você não é obrigada a... – Parou de falar ao ver a ruiva levantar uma das mãos. Ele sabia que ela já havia se acostumado com seus rompantes, mas ele não queria deixá-la triste ou mesmo passar por algum percalço.

- Nunca mais fale assim! – Pediu sendo um tanto enérgica. – Se Seiya e Saori solicitaram a você, esta honra é sua, Aioria!

- Mas Marin, qualquer outro santo cumpriria essa missão. – Tentou dialogar. – Temos muitos outros que não são casados e... e você...

- Não estou doente, querido. – Sorriu ao acariciar o ventre distendido. – Estou grávida, e você foi convidado para fazer a escolta bem antes de sabermos sobre a chegada de nossa princesinha. – Sorrindo mirou-o com alegria.

- Ora... quem é que consegue ter razão quando a discussão é contigo? – Perguntou divertido.

- Creio que ninguém, mas não ouse deixar uma mulher grávida brava, creio que você já sabe do que ela é capaz, não? – Gracejou ao recordar uma crise que tiveram quando ela estava no segundo mês de gestação.

- Podemos esquecer essa parte? – Perguntou o leão um tanto desenxabido. Ao vê-la menear a cabeça positivamente, sorriu. Marin brava já era osso duro, agora estando grávida...

**oOo**

Uma pontada leve nas costas fez com que a ruiva deixasse os devaneios e lembranças para lá. De olhos bem abertos, respirou com calma e relaxou ao perceber que não fora nada demais. Pensou no amado leão. Procurou pelo pequeno relógio sobre a cômoda e suspirou. Já se fazia tarde e ela não poderia dar-se ao luxo de dormir mal acomodada naquela poltrona. Não estava cansada, pois ninguém estava deixando que ela fizesse muita coisa, mas mesmo assim, sabia que tinha por obrigação fazer o que lhe era pedido.

Já em seu quarto, vestiu sua camisola e deitou-se demorando um pouco a achar uma posição no enorme leito. Sentia falta do marido, mas não poderia reclamar afinal ela mesma quase havia brigado com ele para que fosse como escolta dos noivos. Ela esperava que ele não se demorasse muito, não havia muito tempo...

"_Ele precisa estar aqui para ver você, Amanda..."_ – Marin acariciou suavemente a barriga proeminente de seus nove meses completos de gestação e sentiu a menina saudável e forte corresponder se movendo por debaixo de seus dedos.

Ela esperara tanto por aquilo. Sorriu de lado e ajeitou melhor o travesseiro que usava para calçar a barriga. Tivera tantos problemas com as missões que tinha que cumprir no início de seu casamento, passaram por maus pedaços, ela e Aioria, vivendo como dois protetores de Athena, mas finalmente a poderosa guerreira se decidira. Havia chegado a hora e ela fora diretamente a deusa e pedira dispensa de seu papel como uma das amazonas. Marin queria uma vida normal, ou o mais normal possível.

Apesar de toda sua coragem, temia que seu sonho fosse frustrado, mas foi com alegria que saiu do templo de Athena. A deusa compreendera seu pedido. Não era comum, mas faria uma exceção, afinal eram raros os casamentos entre os santos, a maioria não vivia o suficiente para sequer ter algum relacionamento mais profundo.

Recordar-se de tudo isso lhe fazia muito bem. Era uma parte de sua vida e do amado que não tinha como ser esquecida. E, assim, um ano após ter sido dispensada de suas missões de amazona, Marin agora esperava, ansiosamente pelo nascimento de Amanda. Uma nova vida, para uma vida nova.

Começando a sentir as pálpebras pesadas, Marin finalmente rendeu-se ao sono. Dormindo, em seus doces sonhos, já se encontrava com sua linda filhinha nos braços.

Perto do alvorecer uma sensação fez com que a ruiva acordasse em sobressalto. Seus pensamentos e o cosmo, mesmo que fraco, foram para a única pessoa que gostaria que estivesse ali com ela. Tateando na penumbra, conseguiu achar o interruptor do abajur de cabeceira e deixou que a claridade da lâmpada (modernidades sempre eram bem vindas) iluminasse o quarto.

Tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. Sem querer derrubou a luminária e os dois porta-retratos. O barulho chamando a atenção de uma das servas. Não fora necessário dizer nada, apenas com um olhar a serva já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

**oOoOoOo**

Desde o momento em que deixara o Santuário como escolta dos recém casados, o santo de Ouro da Constelação de Leão, não conseguia relaxar. Até parecia que sentia que não deveria seguir viagem para Itália, mas como não embarcar? Estreitou um tanto os olhos. Muitas coisas estavam em risco, mas a primordial era a segurança da deusa e seu marido.

"_Marido..."_ – Pensou ao focalizar o nada pela janela do jatinho particular. – _"Ao estar aqui, aceitando o convite de honra, como disse Marin mais cedo, deixei-a sozinha..."_ – Fechou os olhos ao lembrar da esposa. Mesmo ela sendo uma mulher valente e que não precisasse de ninguém, no estado em que estava... – _"Que espécie de marido e futuro pai sou eu?"_ – Se perguntou.

Volvendo seus olhos para o jovem casal enamorado, não pode conter um sorriso. Por mais que estivesse preocupado com sua esposa, o modo carinhoso com que Saori e Seiya conversavam lhe fazia lembrar de Marin e ele.

Fechando os olhos, tentou relaxar um pouco enquanto não pousavam na Itália... tentou, pois por mais que forçasse, não conseguia conter seus pensamentos e sua preocupação.

Prestando atenção ao leonino, Saori conteve uma investida do marido e indagou:

- Está preocupado com a Marin, não é Aioria?

- Sim, a qualquer momento nossa princesinha chegará ao mundo, e não posso, não vou me perdoar se não estiver ao lado ela quando isso acontecer.

- Aioria, não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza que você estará presente. – Seiya sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Quando chegarmos ao aeroporto, Enzo e Afrodite assumirão seu lugar. Lembra-se do combinado, não? – Perguntou.

O leonino concordou com um maneio de cabeça. Lembrava-se muito bem de terem combinado que outros o substituiriam quando em terras italianas desde que a ex-amazona descobrira estar grávida. Aquilo o consolava um tanto. Voltou seus olhos para a janela e se perdeu em pensamentos.

**oOoOoOo**

Caminhando pelo aeroporto internacional italiano, o grego bufou ao repensar em sua decisão de não seguir com os outros. Ele deveria estar voltando para a Grécia em menos de uma hora do momento do desembarque, mas o jatinho da fundação apresentara um defeito. Revirou os olhos ao constatar que passava das nove da noite e nada do conserto terminar.

Talvez deveria ter aceitado passar a noite onde o casal iria ficar, mas sabia que não conseguira ficar com eles. Só Marin e a filha lhe importavam agora que estava livre de suas obrigações e que os dourados de Câncer e Peixes assumiram seu lugar. Não conseguia sentir remorso por atrapalhar a viagem de 'férias' dos dois. Eles mesmo haviam se oferecido quando souberam das novidades...

Bufou. De certa forma, de nada adiantaria reclamar. Fizera uma escolha e agora tinha de arcar com as consequências. Distraiu-se olhando as vitrinas de algumas lojas de suvenires. Sorriu ao deparar-se com algo que de imediato lhe chamou a atenção. Tinha certeza que seria um ótimo presente.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado irrequieto na poltrona do jatinho, Aioria parecia sentir que algo não estava bem. Duas hora de viagem o separavam de sua querida esposa e da filha que ela ainda carregava no ventre.

Deveria ter tentado embarcar em um voo convencional, mas estava decidido a esperar, só não contava que o reparo fosse varar noite à dentro. Tinha de agradecer a equipe de manutenção que, a pedido de Saori fizeram tudo o que estava ao alcance, mesmo terminando tudo pela madrugada. Graças a eles, poderia chegar logo em casa.

Ao pensar em Marin, sorriu e volveu os olhos na direção do presente deixado na poltrona ao lado. Tinha certeza que a esposa iria ralhar consigo, mas esperava agradar apesar da escolha.

A claridade do dia raiando fez com que ele se voltasse para a janela. Seus olhos se perderam no horizonte azul. Foi quando algo pareceu lhe afligir mais. Concentrou-se, mas assim como surgira, a sensação estranha desaparecera.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, desejou que nada de mal estivesse acontecendo, ou que mesmo a esposa não estivesse entrando em trabalho de parto. Tinha noção de que o nascimento poderia ser algo demorado como não. Interiormente desejou que seus pensamentos fossem equivocados.

Tentou se desligar de tudo, mas nada... nem cochilar. Quando finalmente o jatinho parou no hangar, Aioria saiu apressado seguindo rapidamente para o carro que ele havia usado horas antes. Ao girar a chave na ignição, ouviu o celular tocar no console. Havia esquecido o aparelho e nem notara. Estranhou que o irmão estivesse lhe ligando àquela hora.

- Aioria, que bom que consegui encontrá-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Aioros? – Perguntou enquanto Acelerava o carro sem no entanto sair do lugar, pois queria ouvir o que o irmão tinha a lhe dizer. Seus olhos se dilataram e sem se despedir, jogou o aparelho no banco do carona e saiu cantando pneus.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Horas mais tarde...**_

Repousando nos braços da mãe, a pequena Amanda dormitava. Os fiapinhos avermelhados no topo da cabecinha deixavam em evidência que seria uma cópia perfeita da mãe.

- Ela é linda! – Murmurou Aioria. Nos lábios um sorriso bobo. Os olhos brilhantes de felicidade.

- É perfeita, meu amor! – Devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Acariciando a bochecha rosada da filha, voltou os olhos para o primeiro presente que Amanda ganhara naquele dia. – O que você tem contra outros bichinhos de pelúcia? – Perguntou ao voltar a mirá-lo.

- Não tenho nada contra, apenas gosto mais de leões. – Sorriu. – E gostaria que nossa pequena apreciasse esse majestoso animal.

Marin revirou os olhos e sorriu de lado.

- Está bem, pai babão. – Gracejou.

O leonino sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou delicadamente o topo da cabeça da filha. – Seja bem vinda, Amanda! Uma nova vida para iluminar nossos dias!

A ruiva deixou algumas lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto.

- Pensei que não chegaria à tempo. – Desabafou.

- Eu nunca me perdoaria se não chegasse a tempo. – Enquanto falava, enxugou-lhe as lágrimas. – Eu sentia que tinha de voltar o mais rápido possível e, quando Aioros me ligou...

- Eu desejei que estivesse conosco!

- Eu queria estar com vocês. – Falaram praticamente juntos. Trocaram um olhar carinhoso e sorrisos.

- Quer segurá-la? – Marin ainda tinha os olhos úmidos quando perguntou.

- Claro! – Respondeu. Assim que a filha passou para seus braços, acariciou-lhe a bochecha. Abriu mais o sorriso ao vê-la de olhos abertos e segurar seu dedo. – Isso, querida! Mostre ao papai como você será forte.

- Aioria!

- Ora é verdade! Eu só espero que ela não aperte a mão do papai como a mamãe fez... – Gracejou. – Se papai não fosse um leão forte, teria ficado sem mão! – Deu-lhe uma piscadela divertida.

- Aioria...

Ele riu baixinho para não assustar a filha e confessou:

- Marin, meu amor, não ligo de que me aperte a mão em uma próxima vez... – Aproximou dela e com cuidado, deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Sabia que ela entenderia o que ele queria dizer.

- Será uma dádiva fazer isso novamente e, quem sabe não damos um irmãozinho para Amanda?

- Sim, mas teremos muito tempo. Primeiro, vamos curtir essa dádiva que recebemos! Te amo, meu amor! – Tornou a beijá-la.

Interromperam o beijo e sorriram ao voltarem a atenção para a porta que se abrira dando passagem para alguns santos que foram dar boas vindas a nova geração do Santuário.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Sentada as voltas com algumas photoshopagens para terminar, não percebe que alguém a espreita*

**Kardia:** Quem diabos são esses dois? Sei que é um dourado de leão, mas esse não é Regulus... quem é o impostor? *a voz baixa, o olhar brilhante de pura raiva*

Kardia... não adianta falar para não me assustar né? *estreitando os olhos. As duas mãos sobre o peito* Um dia eu morro e eu quero ver quem vai continuar meus projetos. *fazendo bico* Para o seu governo, o leonino em questão é Aioria, da nova geração e ah! Nem sei por que eu ainda perco tempo com você!

**Kardia:** Nova é? *dando de ombros sem se importar, mas depois percebendo a gravidade da situação* Não vai me dizer que... *minimizou por si só a tela do photoshop e do fireworks e de olhos arregalados leu o começo de uma fic que estivera escondida até o momento* Fic com Marin e Aioria? Essa é boa, agora deu para escrever com casais heteros?

Ah! Kardia, calado! Como eu queria poder usar um colar mágico igual a Kagome usa no InuYasha... era só eu falar 'SENTA' e tudo estaria em paz, ou quem sabe se eu usasse outra palavra como: 'CAAALAAADOOO!' ? *bufando*

**Kardia:** Humph… deixa de ser chata! Não sou um cachorro sem rabo. *saindo sem dizer mais nada*

*suspirando*

Sem retrucar, escorpiano. Por que em vez de vir torrar minha paciência, você não vai atrás de Dégel? Já tá dando nos nervos essa história de que gosta de me atormentar. Atormente um pouco o seu Gelo um tiquinho.

**Kardia:** Atormentar meu Gelo? *pensativo* É, até que é uma boa, mas não adianta, eu adoro quando você faz esse beicinho, não resisto em te aporrinha. *apertando as bochechas da ficwriter e logo em seguida saindo apressado*

Ai céus! Eu mereço tudo isso. *colocando as mãos nas bochechas quentes e avermelhadas. Voltando os olhos para o computador e assustando com os primeiros reviews* Me desculpem por mais esta intromissão, mas sabem como é, né? *um tanto sem graça* Kardia sempre vai ser essa mala sem alça e sem rodinha. O meu karma! E que karma... *se abanando. Novamente ficando vermelha, agora de vergonha. Tossindo* Bem... Agradeço a todos que aqui chegaram e, façam uma ficwriter feliz... Comentem!

Sophia, sei que nunca trocamos uma palavra pelo fórum, se sim, creio que foi muito pouco. Espero que goste dessa fic, foi feita com muito carinho. Sua amiga não mais secreta!

Beijos

**Theka Tsuskishiro**


End file.
